total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon
''"This is gonna be totally paint-ful!" ''Prologue “Urgh, my brushes are so messed up” Paintbrush is staring in front of the mirror, looking at its image in disappointment, stroking its hair. All around there are palettes of seven different colors, the Inanimate Insanity freak dips his head in one of them “Red. Uhm..makes me look too quirky, and I’m already considered strange. Better try another one…”. In a fast motion sequence the living tool is seen dyed in a rainbow palette of colors, from red to fuchsia, assuming a weird face each time, until a laughter bursts into from behind: as Paintbrush turns he/she sees Cody carrying a recording photo camera. “What on hue are you doing here?!” “Ahahah!These photos of the Inanimate Courtney will be a success on Sierra’s blog about Total Drama Enchanted Forest” Cody says rolling on the floor of the bathroom. Almost going on fire for the fury, Paintbrush instead raises from nothing the (harassing) selfies taken by Cody during his “experience” in Gwen’s body, grinning mischievously “A-ah!What about these photos, Codyfan Floater? I’m sure they’ll be a big topic once I'll send them directly to Gwen’s personal blog. In particularly the one flashed in the shower.” Cody gasps in shock: “Gimme those! If Gwen sees them I’m screwed for the eternity: sued by her, shredded by Sierra.” Instantly and instinctively he attacks Paintbrush and a brawl bursts out between the 2. Actually Cody realizes quite soon to be in huge disadvantage in the middle of the struggle “Wait, how is possible that this little thing is winning over me…?”. Dave, sipping a cup of imported chocolate, shrugs with indifference “Don’t ask me, ask yourself. I’m on vacation today.” Walking by Dave meets Noah “Hi, Noah, what’s up today?”, the Schemer shrugs saying not much, but then drags him behind a tree, assuring none is nearby “I have something important to tell you..”. Dave is frightened and quickly backs off “Argh, I already had Tyler flirting with me and wasn’t a pleasure, on the contrary, it was creepy and disgusting!” Noah facepalms. “What? Eww, how did you come with this kind of idea?? No, just, no. I want to purpose you an alliance, genius”. “An alliance? I already had one and didn’t end good” Dave points sadly at Cody, that’s still fighting in the background being beaten up by Paintbrush. “I’m so unlucky”. Noah replies dryly “I know everything: I read that damn book for few days, it has a power that goes beyond my knowledge, and Sky developed a total dependence on it.” He pauses. “Listen, I know you can hardly trust someone at this point, however Dawn believes the contrary, but we are the weakest competitors remained in the competition against three incredible girls, a overpowered…object and Cody, ok, the last isn’t a threat, but you got the point”. Dave nods firmly. “We’re also skinny, negative and sarcastic: how cannot trust each other?” Noah holds out one’s hand doing a smirk “Deal?” “Okay, I agree…but I still believe we have no chances”. As Dave lowers head looking down to the ground, Noah twitches eyes considering “Wow, and people call ME pessimist.” Unbeknown to the two indian guys, Jasmine is providing for food nearby, and hears half of their discussion by accident, then lurks away quickly between the thick bushes “Frush-Frush”. “What was that sound?Hmm..nevermind, probably a wild animal or a goblin” “Dave…” Noah approaches to the spot, finding something “Animals, and I suppose also goblins, don’t wear Indiana Jones hats, usually”. Unseen, another mysterious shadow creeps away, soon after having spied Paintbrush and Cody all this time, presumably. In the meanwhile Sky is sitting on the shore of the river. She’s alone, glancing in melancholy at her image reflected in the water, when a hedgehog approaches to drink, but as soon as it gets closer enough to the olympian, the little animal shivers “Don’t be afraid, I’m not..” and she can’t even do an attempt that this curls up in terror, rolling away “…auff.” Sky returns to look at herself in the water mirror, and thinks “What’s so wrong with me?” she rinses the face but nothing changes: she still reminds a witch. “Splash! Ah, who cares? I’m here ONLY TO WIN” exclaims giving a punch to the water, a fierce glare in her eyes, but then calms down, sits again and takes a dull watch at the book: the shining black cover reflects the dim light of the sun right into her eyes, that are steaming for the anger, the greed, the desire of revenge and victory. Sky lets out a big sigh of resignment, about to open the Dark Magic Book, she instead closes it and shakes her head tearing her hairs in despair: “Aaargh!No, no! WHAT HAS THIS BOOK DONE TO ME??!” “It’s not only the book” Dawn appears in the foliage, stroking the same hedgehog of before. Sky is startled “Dawn!How much time are you here?” the Moonchild lets the animal running free in the wildness, then walks next to her, sits and speaks “By a bit. Don’t worry I wasn’t spying you, I’m here at the same time of you thanks to an universal coincidence”. Sky glowers in diffidence “Why did you say that, then?” but Dawn doesn’t reply this time, picks a leaf and puts it in the water, watching how this floats above, Sky is impatient “Answer to me, please”, but finally “People thinks at me as a magician, that gains special powers thanks to unknown odd techniques, spells and wands. Only because I speak to animals, they gazes like in front a witch: it’s a sad point of view, because if they only strove, they would be able to do the same things I do, there’s nothing special or magic in me, I just know how to link with the nature and the universe, how to find the harmony. Magic doesn’t really exist, it’s what you have inside that makes your wishes to realize', not a book neither a wand neither a spell, and as this works for me the same is for you.” Sky shifts her eyes from Dawn to the Dark Magic Book and viceversa, confused. Is Dawn only playing with her mind or what? “Nice try, Dawn. Magic doesn’t exist…how do you explain THIS?” Sky takes the book and shows it proudly. Dawn grabs one of her arm, firmly, and replies glaring “This is just a tool, a bunch of dreary pages full of schemes and formulas, but that’s not from here that comes the darkness that is controlling you, you had already this inside your heart!” and soon after disappears in front of Sky. “Dawn, tell me more! Dawn?..Dawn?...Dawn?” “DIN-DON:ALL THE CAMPERS ARE GENTLY INVITED TO GET PREPARED FOR A NEW CHALLENGE THAT IS GOING TO START RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY?” Sky lets out her lungs an inhuman scream “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh!!!!” that is heard clearly miles away, where Chris is waiting for the contestants to arrive. “Woah, who made this sound!?” “Ok, this is or Hydreigon or Sky” Noah comments sarcastically “I bet on the second choice”. ''Challenge'' Few minutes later all the contestants (minus Dave) are reunited in front of Chris, trying to guess what’s gonna waiting for them giving a glimpse around: all they can see are palettes, looms and pencils. “Today I wanted to come up with a pretty original challenge: an art contest! You have to draw the best subject ever” Chris points a finger at his face while some contestants exchange annoyed looks “and put it in a paint, using all the seven colors of the rainbow. Who makes the best placed picture, will win the immunity, who makes the last placed will get the Kick of Shame. Simple. Any question?”. Jasmine raises her hand with an angry expression. “Do you seriously think we believe this is so easy, dingo?” “No, but I wanted to enjoy your reaction. Ahahahah!” the host wipes away one’s tears before he continues “Now let’s get serious. The drawing part is just one part of the multi-task challenge, that’s gonna be a decathlon!” In the Confessional Noah simulates to kill himself with a paintbrush while Sky cheers up for the huge advantage she has in this challenge, being an olympian. “There are seven different tasks, one for each color of the rainbow: achieve 1st, 2nd or third place in a challenge, allows you to have a color for your palette, failing forces you to try again or go to the next one. However there’s a time limit within you have to reach the cross line of the final part. Every discipline passed you’ll be given 51 seconds to pause and dedicate to your picture, because, and this is the most original part, you have to bring it with yourself during the whole decathlon avoiding to let it stained, torn or distructed.” Chris stops enjoying the many jaws dropped down for the shock. “At the end of the game, a jury will give you a vote for the paints, judging three things: *Quality: I know this is going to be like an inhuman task, but the pictures which will have been able the most to impress my splendid face on the loom, will get high scores. *Colors: How many colors you will be able to use, this basically consists on the single tasks of the Decathlon. Scores from 1 to 7. *Stains and slashes: these will be counted as penalties. The more stains or damages your picture has, the less points you have.” “This is gonna be totally paint-ful!” Paintbrush exclaims in the general astonishment. “Normally a decathlon has 10 disciplines, not 7” Sky points out, receiving all the glares from the others. Chris snickers “If you want I can make three other challenges in easy…” “NOPE, THANKS!!!!!!!!” all the contestants shout at contemporary, glaring again at Sky. “Then good luck. The Decathlon will start in 15 minutes, you can start your sketches in the wait. Need a particular pose to be assumed by me to get inspired?” “Nah, I’m already getting inspiration looking at the toilet” answers Noah with a grin. Then every of the campers focuses in silence on his own drawing: Jasmine breaks the pencil with her strength, Dawn closes her eyes and starts to draw, Noah keeps sketching on the paper, Paintbrush crumples up a drawing after another and throws it away in frustration, Sky has no idea of what to do, and Cody is surprisingly doing well. “Wow, I didn’t remember to be such an artist! Maybe I learned to draw thanks to the period of transformation into Gwen. Sweet!” “Can you shut up, floater?” Paintbrush snaps ripping off the paper for the umpteenth time. Jasmine burst into the discussion “What’s up, Paintbrush? I thought you were a born artist due to the fact you’re a paintbrush…” “I am, infact.” the Inanimate Freak crosses arms in disappointment “But only in painting, not in drawing”. “Cheer up, kangaroo, you can do this if you believe in yourself” the Outback Survivalist supports it “Look at me: with my giant hands I can barely try to pick the pencil without this cracks. CRACK!” and throws in the lake another pencil. “Also I’m worried for the prediction made by the blond medium there…that discourages me, it’s evident that I’m going towards the elimination today..” Paintbrush sighs, then Jasmine “Come on! Back in my past I was predicted by an aborigenal wizard that I would have never survived if I would adventure in the Outback: during a safari with my father I got accidentally lost for many hours, being at the age of 10.” “Really? How did you manage to survive despite that curse and your young age?” “I didn’t surrend to my destiny and counted only on my skills. I provided myself food, water and a shelter. Then I waited the next day to be found and brought back to my house, against any prediction” Jasmine has a proud look in her eyes but this is nothing compared to the Paintbrush’s one “You’re right. I can’t leave this competition without fight:I’ll show them the tough brush I’m made of!”. The little living tool now looks very determined, raising a fist to the air, throws himself on drawing again. “Thank you, Jasmine. By the way, what happened to your hat?” “My hat? What do you…OH,NO.” The scene cuts on Dave that is wearing the australian hat and boast boating in front of the mirror in his hotel room “I’m Dave the Great Explorer or Dave the Outback Prince or Indiana Dave the..” “He looks like a toilet” Noah is contemplating the sketch on his paper and shrugs “Pretty similar. Not bad.” Then he turns to Dawn gazing at “She’s drawing with shut eyes…incredible. I guess her picture is gonna be a masterpiece, may I take a look? I’m curious.” When Noah gets closer to the Moonchild, that is too concentrated to notice his presence, the eyelids widen for the shock: on the paper there’s only an horrible abstract doodle that’s way worse than his picture! “…….” “I count mostly on the Decathlon: achieve all the tasks will give me the points I can’t earn with my doodle” Sky says in the Confessional. But then add with a cheerish cat grin “On the Decathlon and on the Dark Magic”. “Sport in coming…I can feel already the first symptoms of allergy!” this is Noah instead. “'The 15 minutes are finished: the Rainbow Decathlon starts now!'” ''Dekathlon'' The first challenge is a Shot Pot using a watermelon instead of the classic weight. Noah is the first to go, but predictably he’s squashed unable to lift that weight, however the melon doesn’t crush. Sky goes next and does a perfect launch, winning the red paint. “Sky, you can go on to the 2nd task. Now Dawn get prepared!”. Dawn fails similarly to Noah:they’ll both have to repeat the challenge or give up to continue. “Nawn lacks of brawn…it’s the turn of Cody!” Cody pumps the muscles being only laughed at “Look at the power of my biceps, ladies, this is for you” throwing the fruit away only for few centimetres, but enough to get the red crayon. Soon after goes Paintbrush, Cody chuckles: “It’s impossible that little freak can be better than me.” “You don’t say?” Paintbrush lifts the watermelon in easy despite this is 5x bigger than it, smirks at Cody, and launches into his direction, squeezing the geek with the red juice. “Splut!That’s unfair, he stained me and my drawing!” “I never said there’s a rule against that.” Hearing this, Sky assumes an evil expression, and searches in her book. “And at the end: Jasmine.” Jasmine carries easily in one hand the watermelon, she brings her arm over the head to launch but Sky casts a formula that makes it open in two halves, and all the red liquid inside drips onto the giantess. Chris shakes head “Oh, so unlucky. Want to try again?” “No.” Confessional scene: an enraged Jasmine covered in sticky watermelon juice curses in an unknown aborigenal language versus Sky. In the meanwhile the three frontrunners paints their artworks with the first color, Dawn and Noah try again: Dawn succeeds balancing the weight and her weak physique thanks to the meditation, the Schemer fails again but doesn’t seem concerned. Dawn helps him to stand up and the first break for coloring is already done. “Break finished: it’s time to face the Pale Vault. This is a variant of the olympic Pole Vault, where the differences are that you use a squishy giant paintbrush to jump over the bar and you have to pick your orange paint bucket before land on the platform. Clear?” “Clear. Now you can directly pour the paint on me because there’s no way I can do this. Splash!Done.” Half colored in orange, Noah takes the corner waiting for the next challenge. The other twitch at his behaviour. “I’m afraid his soul is telling him to quit as usual” Dawn says worried to the camera. Back to the challenge, Dawn does the same act “I’m done, too, for now”. Dripping paints down from her hairs, she reaches Noah that whispers and frowns “What are you doing? You should not follow my example! I’m a quitter.” “I don’t want to see you eliminated again this time. If you quit, I’ll do the same!” “Urgh, Dawn, but you deserve the victory…” “I don’t care.” Noah takes a deep sigh: she really seems unyielding on her decision. “Okay, I’ll try to strive since the following challenge. Happy?” Dawn gives him the same doe glimpse she gave to Scott years ago "Meh". With no other interruptions, Chris starts the second discipline: Sky is the first to go and succeeds again at the first attempt, doing even a backflip jump, on the other hand Cody slips and fails, crashlanding on his crotch, screaming like a girl. “Ahahah! Now who’s the genderless? Sorry, cousin..” Paintbrush laughs and takes the giant paintbrush attempting to jump, but this time his small size strikes. He/She bats on the bar that repulses back. Jasmine, that is the last one, invites it in one of her pockets “Jump in, Painty, I’ll bring you on the other side” and jumps high in the sky, both take their buckets, and then lands safely. “Thanks for the passage”. “Just teamwork. Hey, what about these fuchsia stains on my drawing?” “Ops, I jumped in the first pocket I found available, or at least I believed, sorry ” Paintbrush scratches its bristles in awkward. There’s another pause. While Cody is taking an ice cube between his legs, Paintbrush is painting and drawing at contemporary on two different sheets: “Jazmy, here is one for you.” “Heh?” “''Quickly, replace your picture with this new meanwhile none is looking!” “Painty, thanks, but this is..” “Just teamwork” blinks. The scene switches to Sky “''Urgh, I’m already winning then why I don’t feel any pride? This is my peculiarity: olympic games. I’m really confused..'” she’s nervous, touches her front and can’t stop to rummage on Dawn’s words meanwhile the eyes shift from the drawing of Chris to the Dark Magic Book. “Pause ended! To the third task.” The yellow-themed challenge of the dekathlon is an archery with honeycombs as bullseyes numbered from 1 to 7. Chris explains that there are only 3 combs containing the paint, while the others have the honey, but the most interesting part is the switch: each contestant has to place (at turn) under a tree and one of them shoots the arrow hitting a comb that has 50% of possibility to advantage or doom the contestant behind, that will care a bucket to get in case the yellow color. The first to go is Paintbrush, that aims at the comb above Cody, but as the arrow hits yellow paint pours down in Cody’s bucket “Thank you!” much for the frustration of it. Cody goes next and obviously aims at Paintbrush, that find his body and bristles soon covered by the honey, gnashing. It’s then attacked by the bees. Sky prepares to throw, but Paintbrush runs into her, she gets distracted by the wasps, and the arrow goes nowhere lost in the sky. “Sky, you can try again, the problem is that was the only arrow…” The olympian growls at first, then an idea comes to her mind “I can see a substitute”. Paintbrush gulps loudly. “Aaaaaaahhhh!!Splotch!” “I like the idea of Sky so much, ahahah! However you advantaged Jasmine in this way, speaking of Jaz, you go next.” Jasmine hits the comb number 7 where’s none is under. She’s stunned: she used to be a good shot. She also excuses with her II friend. Noah offers to be the next archer but he hits Dawn instead of Sky: there’s still a 50% of possibility the comb contains yellow paint, but “Of course no” slaps front. Chris outbursts in laughers, getting fun of this failure : “Go, Noah! You certainly made her feel like your *HONEY* in this way”. Noah glares pissed off. Thankfully Dawn is able to speak with the bees preventing their stings. She’s the last archer but her hands are too sticky to use properly the bow. “Looks like Dawn is bee-ing in stick troubles, unable to comb'yne '''honey'thing, 'wasp'ing away her chances of victory, getting 'honey'chilated…” Paintbrush sarcastically knee-slaps many times “Did you take lessons from '''Cheese for this kind of bad jokes?”. Chris gives it a quizzical glance, and calls up everyone for the third break. During the spare time Paintbrush cleans up the honey using a solvent, that Cody steals from its hand to restore his picture “Thief!” “Relax, I’m just borrowing it for some minutes. Instructions: apply the solvent on the stained picture and wait some minutes to be absorbed”. Suddenly an helicopter lands in the middle of the forest. Chef Hatchet pushes out against her will Gwen, the original gothic in dark clothes and hot topic. “Say welcome to Gwen, I mean, the ORIGINAL, that will be in the jury together me!” “Hurry up with this pain, I want to come back soonest possible home far far away from this crap of.. “Gweeeen!!!” Cody runs to embrace her, receiving a powerful “BACK OFF STALKER!” in response. However, you know Cody, he never surrends at first attempt, and starts to flirt with her, forgetting about his drawing. Paintbrush takes the occasion for a little switch, whistling innocently. Confessional: “I strongly hope Cody will reach the final lap now.” Jasmine is still rummaging about what happened before, suddenly a sense of weakness and infirmness takes her bones, and then realizes: it’s the hat! “Dang on dingoes, where is it?” “Ehm, I’m right here”. “Not you, Paintbrush..” The scene cuts to Dave, dressed like an explorer, that’s making the following wish to Chris Mc Genie: “I want to have the same talent of Jasmine, and become INDIANA DAVE, the dauntless and unstoppable.” The genius rolls eyes while granting the upteenth wish. Dave exits from the window of the hotel feeling cool as never before “Yahooo!” Back on Jasmine, she’s quivering being supported by Dawn and Paintbrush “That cap…I have it since I was little…it was the first object I found in the outback desert, as soon as I put it on my head, I became the person you know nowadays: without it, I’m nothing.” “Then I’ll win more easily than I imagined” Sky spitted out diabolically, walking by with a nasty smile. “What da bucket are you saying? Never heard something this ridiculous, not even from Lightbulb. It’s not a stupid object (ok, sounds strange from me) to make you what you are!” Dawn puts an hand on her shoulders “Indeed, Jasmine. Whatever we are comes from the inside: not an object, neither a spell has the responsibility of our actions, talents, skills. If you’re good, you aren’t thanks to a simple hat.” She then pauses, continuing revolved to Sky “If you’re bad, you aren’t due to a simple book”. “……” A lightning blinks inside the black irises of the olympian. The reactions are different: Noah opens his mouth but doesn’t speak a single word for the astonishment, Paintbrush lurks away dragging Jasmine, Dawn stands firmly in front of Sky. The athletic witch shouts “Enough with you, Dawn, you and your odd suggestions, advices, predictions and scolds! WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ABOUT ALL THIS TIME CALLING ME EVIL? WANT ME TO SHOW YOU HOW WRONG ARE YOUR THEORIES ON ME? WANT YOU ALL LOSERS ME TO DO THIS? FINE! LET’S GO!” and raises off her pocket the Dark Magic Book, only to unexpectedly fling it away in the sky! “Ohhh!” “I don’t need that or anything else to beat everyone here in this game and the rest of the whole competition.” “Din! Pause finished, time to go to the Tree Rings and Trampulines, and absolutely…wow.” The weather went cloudy. Chris shows to the contestants a path of unsteady platforms alternated with trampulines and rings attached to the sticks of the trees, that are above the giant swamp “Task number 4, since this you won’t have anymore breaks so you have also to find the time to continue your paints. What you have to do is jump across the trampulines or use the rings to reach the three platforms of different height, paying attention to not fall down: the marsh will certainly ruin your art in a irreparable way.” Both Cody and Noah give a discouraged look to the swamp. “You can do it” Dawn smiles to Noah warming up his trust. “I’ll go first, ah!” Noah jumps on the first trampuline crashlanding painfully on the platform in the same way he did in the Yukon, but thumbs up to assure about his health. At contemporary Owen, Eva and Izzy are watching Total Drama Enchanted Forest. “Ouch, poor poor little Noah!Buurp.” “IDIOT, YOU MUST WIN, HOW IN THIS WAY?!?” Eva almost kicks the television for the anger. Izzy shakes her head, commenting “Tsk, tsk, still nowadays he didn’t learn anything from me”. Cody goes next screaming “Gwen, this is for you, baby!” and lands on Noah. Gwen watches in disgust, slapping her front. Sky says they’re pathetic and then jumps, hangs, jumps, hangs, jumps hangs, lands on the third platform doing a spectacular performance like a circus professionist backflipping on the trampulines and twirling from a ring to another. Since Paintbrush takes slowly the rings, Jasmine picks the trampulines, jumping successfully on two platforms in a row. “I trained with the kangaroos, enough said.” She takes the last trampuline but Dave comes from nothing dressed similarly to her, bragging as galvanized “A-AH!This challenge is just a joke for INDIANA DAVE” “Dave, you don’t have even to…hey, that’s my australian hat?” she distracts and collides into him, so both fall in the swamp. Chris announces immediately “Jasmine is out of the Decathlon!” Sky snigger: the biggest and probably only threat for her is over. Jasmine doesn’t care if her picture has drowned, she is happily reunited with her beloved indiana hat. Germaphobe Dave gasps horrified by the dirt , calling for help, Mac Genie and disinfectation. Dawn patiently reaches the third platform and Sky. A snide idea comes then to the latter “Do you see that abandoned bird nest there?” and as the other turns to the tree, she kicks her down. “Low kick from our favourite cruel athlete!” “Cruel? I’m just competitive and focused on the victory.” Eventually Dawn merges from the marsh completely clean. Sky complaints astonished “And this is not magic, nooo.” “Shut up, Skyrface” Noah, Cody and Paintbrush achieves the challenge eventually. “5th discipline is the Long Jump: it’s identical to the original, minus the fact there’s blue ink and not sand, so- -so if we jump wrong we’ll get stains, obvious. But I won’t have this problem, hop!” Sky arrogantly interrupts him, doing an excellent performance. “Next one is?” “Slow down, and take this free time for the picture: here’s the blue paint can.” Noah, Cody, Paintbrush apparently all have no chances to win this… Cody takes a long run up before to jump, but Paintbrush spreads honey with nonchalance on the ground making him to trip and fall in the tank. The geek is half inked now, but he nipped his picture in a safe place to not get stained:the slips. Paintbrush instead jumps but gets distracted hearing a “*FLASH*”. Noah does a weak jump but he’s blown above by a mysterious stream coming out from nowhere. Dawn blinks at him. End of the challenge, this was pretty quick. Chris Mc Lean stops the decathlon leaving the contestants some extra time for painting and bristling, while he goes to ask Chef Hatchet a thing “Did you assure this time SHE won’t break the chains? I’d like to avoid any more sue, cause” whispers something more giving suspicious glances around and to the campers. Cody goes flirting with Gwen (again): “Do you know I’m a piece of artist, now? Just like you, sweety dark.” Gwen’s answer is dry “I think you were a piece of something other. Also you know I don’t care.” “Of course, I know, I’m used to the fact you are bashful to me”. Paintbrush is cleaning up the loom again with the solvent “Maybe I just imagined that sound, but I had the impression someone was taking a photo to me. Have such a strange feeling…”, Noah next to him is blending the colors on the palette and painting patiently “Still thinking at Dawn’s prediction? She’s not as magic, this means she can be wrong…sometimes.” “Yes, I hope”. “Jeez, the paintbrush I’m using is loosing all the bristles, I have dripped everywhere.” “Oh My Gimp! So soon? He’s so young and such a hunk that I wanted to…” blushes “Can we assume I never said this, please?”. ‘’,Plik.Plok’,’.Plok’,’,. ‘’,’,’It’s raining?’,’,’’ A rainstorm bursts out, the first drops of water make the paint dripping down the looms: a new obstacle adds to the challenge. The ground becomes muddy, too. Quickly everyone is forced to find a solution to shield his own work from the weather conditions. Dawn and Noah find repair under a tree thanks to the suggestion of a squirrel friend, Cody hides under the table of the jury (also to give a glimpse to the leg of the goth) receiving a kick in the face, Paintbrush simply uses an empty bucket of paint as shelter, Sky regrets her previous action but does not dishearten: covers using her same body. Dressed on a slicker Chris is ready to announce the six challenge “The weather is strange, they predicted sun on TV, but we’re unstoppable, so the decathlon continues! For the fuchsia color you have to battle” a sudden shudder rebounds nearby. Then a familiar dragon with three heads is seen flying away roaring, stops, and launches a shadow ball that destroys again half of the Enhcanted Forest: many interns are seen running away in panic and madness, all blackened by the dark hit. “Ahem, ahem, ahem” the host approaches angrily to the co-host. “You assured me this would have not happened again!” “It’s not my fault if the chainlocks were rusty.” The two bicker for some minutes, until Sky claims their attention crunching the fists “Can we continue this? I don’t want to waste time: I have still 6 people to rid off, and this season is already taking too much for my patience.” Chris grants her request “Allright. This will be now a classic Greek-Roman Fight with no rules than one: the last man, girl, unknown gender left wins the fuchsia paint, that I leave here. This means that another way to win is just to grab it”. Various Confessional reactions: Sky is eager. Cody swallows loudly. Noah writes his legacy “''I leave to Izzy my collection of hacked videogames so she can crazes only in the game and not in real life, to Eva my collection of books to tame her fury, to Owen my fridge, and to Dawn…''” Dawn is pretty worried. Paintbrush “I have a strategy:first of all to go against Cody. I bet even Box can beat him”. “3-2-1 FIGHT !Oh, also Jasmine will participate just for fun.” As the fight begins Paintbrush and Cody attack each others, Jasmine faces Dawn, and Noah is left against Sky. The olympian takes immediately the control of the match giving to Noah a combo of punches and kicks, however the nerd is able to dodge some hits with his moves but not to punch back with the necessary strength. Contemporary Dawn assists to the scene motionless, scared of what to do, so Jasmine shakes her and assumes to be KO punched by her, saying “Quick, go to help him before that Tazmanian Devil reduce your boy a pile of broken bones!” Dawn runs towards Sky pushing her on the ground, the two girls roll in the mud doing a cat fight for a bit, altough the black haired takes soon advantage of the slender body of the straw blondie and takes her down. “See? There’s no book with me, no darkness inside me and I’m still strong” “There was always darkness in your heart!” “SHUT UP!” “Otherwise you would have not done all what you did to Dave.” Dawn ends closing her eyes. Sky turns back to Noah, who’s creeping to reach the paint bucket, and blocks him in a choke grab. “I’m going to win, win, win!” “'Shuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuup!'” Dawn screams sauntering in her way carrying her loom, and crashes it on Sky!Everyone stares like petrified. The rain gets heavier. Water, paint, and mud are dripping down the hairs, Sky rubs off some from her face and the two fight again without any reck. When Paintbrush raises proudly the bucket “I got it” the host stops the game immediately: Dawn gets disqualified for having destroyed her paintwork of Chris. Only Noah, Cody, Sky and Paintbrush are allowed to take part in the last challenge “151 meters rainbow hurdle race! 5 minutes are conceived for a pause.” “Yeah, very generous…” Noah along with Dave, Paintbrush and Jasmine goes to Dawn to check about her conditions “Dawn, sweetness, are you okay?” she nods firmly, while Jasmine gives first aid cleaning up some superficial wounds, and Dave suggests her to do more than one shower. “Dawn, thanks to have fought for me” Noah says “and for me” Dave adds. “Guys, whoever wins, must not be SKY” Paintbrush speaks solemnly, adding “Yes, even Cody is better”. “An overachiever athlete (me) vs three little boys, if they are: who would you bet on?” Sky asks looking straight to the camera, smeering. A smeer that fades soon after “Hss, my head still hurts. As my heart. I feel.. argh, no, I’m focused only on the victory. I'm here for this and only for this." The final challenge begins. Looks like a simple obstacle race but it isn’t: first of all the ground is squishy and slimy cause of the rain, then the obstacles are full of little tricks and traps similar to the tasks already achieved, in add Chef blasts continuosly waterballoons of paint, watermelons, poisoned blackberries, and whatever he has available, at the end in the meanwhile the contestants have to complete their artworks before reach the final lap. Sky again leads the course, dodging most of the hits in agility and also using the object launched as weapons against the rivals, she’s fast but do not care much for the stains she get in the process. Paintbrush has to climb each hurdle his little size doesn’t afford to jump over, however it’s second place doing better than the males. Both Cody and Noah are constatly victim of the obstacles and the hits of Hatchet but they don’t surrend: the former resists in honor of Gwen, the latter to keep his promise to Dawn. When a purple liquid explodes on them Cody has an allergic rash “Blackberries?!?Aaaargh!” And stop to scratch himself, Noah instead covers the drawing under his red sweather, but trips on a hurdle smacking his nose on the ground (like in the cover image) much for the hilarity of Chris Mc Lean. “Noah has just nose-dived in the mud, ahahahah!BLOTCH!” he’s shot by Chef by accident. Near the end of the competition Paintbrush is stomped by Sky, this is an accident in her words, with none behind she sees the goal on the horizon “Only one more hurdle and the victory Will Be Mine.” and does the final rush until she skids on something hidden in the mud, loses the coordination, and unable to brake crashes against the last obstacle. As the athlete, dirt and shocked, tries to stand up she falls again feeling an huge pain and notices her leg remained trapped and broken: the wish of Dave striked back for the upteenth time. “I’m doing this for Gwen, I can’t surrend” Cody returns to run. Same does Paintbrush and Noah, too. Sky crawls desperately keeping the drawing but she’s overcome “W-What?This is not possible..this is unfair..this can’t be real.” “Congratulations, Cody, Noah and 'Paintbrush: you finished the Decathlon and access to the jury for a chance for the immunity!” everyone cheers just because Sky is out of the games, meanwhile the olympic witch glances in unbelieving at the object that costed her the victory: still sleek as new, there’s the Dark Magic Book. ''Jury'' Paintbrush exhibits a wide smile to the camera “Noah was right. Dawn’s prediction was wrong. I’m up to the immunity, too. It’s already in my loom, literally.” Changed in a fashion contest suit, Chris is complaining again “Chef, I asked you to find me an umbrella and you return with a japanese fan? Whatever, let’s start with the first arrived, Paintbrush.” The Inanimate Insanity Freak brings his loom, that’s dripping color and mud, as the host points out flapping the fan in a snooty way “Uhm…the lines are drawn decently, but there are so many stains of mud, juice, paint that I can barely admire my awesome face portrayed. From 0 to 7 I give this a 1.” “Excuse me? Of course there are STAINS: have you the briminimal idea of which sort of abominal tasks you exposed us today: launch, crunch, dodge, run, jump, fight with a Pskycho??? It is a miracle I’m alive to carry you this portray! *FLASH* Eh?” “Fantastic! After this photo I can finish here the album because it’s priceless: an enraged Paintbrush spitting fire in front of the host of Total Drama Enchanted Forest.” Suddenly the fan used by Chris animates for the excitement, starting to speak: the little black legs and arms merging from the cloth confirm that this is another II contestant. Paintbrush reacts doing a weird face that the japanese fan immediately saves in a photo “Correct myself, this is even better.” Cody snickers “So this is the famous Fan you compared me to all this time? He looks cool.” “Thanks, I rooted for you since you practiced my theory about teams.” Gwen raises an hand “Can I say my opinion, now? I have better stuff to do than entertain with a cast of fringes and nerds.” Chris rummages “Yes, go. Uhm…since we miss a third judge, want to join, Fan?” Fan’s eyes shimmer while Paintbrush’s inflate “OMG, I should update now my journal blog writing YES and BEST DAY EVER 51 times. I accept! ” Gwen scoffles “So, now, I can speak? Paint-something, your use of the color shows lot of talent, also I like the abstract appeareance given by the stains. My vote is 6.” Fan is clicking on the machine like a maniac “Finally! I tried in every way to take a photo of your picture but you kept moving, dodging, redoing that I wasn’t able. I can update my gallery, now, :)” “Cool” the other rolls eyes “Aaaand your vote?” “4. I’m sincerely disappointed as a fan to see a paintbrush painting so bad.” “Ok, Paintbrush your total score is 11. Remember: who makes the last placed picture will get the Kick of Shame.” Next is Noah:his work has the less amount of stains, many colors but hardly portrays Chris. “So…colorful, there are even more colors than the rainbow palette, that’s strange since you sucked in almost every challenge.” “I blent the primal colors and from those I obtained various shades.” “Anyway, this is strange: I have the impression I’m not looking at my face, but at a…a..toilet?” “Because it is-oops.” Noah quickly covers his mouth, but in late. “WTF?! Zero points for ya.” Dawn & Dave: Oh, Noah.. “I like it, instead” Gwen says with a devious smirk “The aim of an artist is to get to the essence of the subject he wants to portray, and in your case you got Mc Lean perfectly:7.” Chris glares at her. Fan thumbs up “I fav this opinion. 7 also for me. Plus Noah is a fanfavourite.” Chris: “Still have to understand WHY. Ahem, Noah is safe while Paintbrush is risking: Cody is the last artist.” Cody raises up from the pocket his masterpiece that isn’t exactly what requested. “So, judges, what do you think?” The jury stares speechless and same the audience, the only one smiling is Paintbrush. A cheerish cat guilty smile. Chris speaks first “This collage has nothing to do with my portray, but these selfies of Gwen are pure eyecandy and a benediction for the audience, ahah! I give you a 7.” “Thanks, Chris, I..” Cody opens his eyes “Oh-oh. E-eh, Gwen?” “I give you a kick in the groin.” SCENE CENSORED - COMING BACK SOON ''Ceremony of the Kick of Shame'' Chris: “Welcome back! Noah so wins the immunity and don’t have to compete in the next challenge of tomorrow, while another contestant is going to be eliminated.” Chris looks mischievously at Cody blocked again into a body cast, but also at Dawn that has some bandages, Sky whose leg is wrapped, and Jasmine. Paintbrush is sitting along with Dave in a corner of the peanut gallery, and seems pretty frustrated. “If you all remember well, I said the last placed picture would have caused the elimination of one of you, but not Jasmine neither Dawn brought me one, unlike Cody and Sky” Jasmine and Dawn exchanges worried looks, on the contrary the other two looks in relief “That’s why in a shocking twist of events, the camper eliminated tonight is……” “OM-G..koff,koff..ptù! Can’t wait anymore to know the name” Fan exclaims eating furiously a bag of popcorns. “…..Sky!” the name echoes in all the forest, freezing everybody. “WHAT!?” Sky jumps in somewhat way off the gallery in front of him “Are you kidding me?!?” “Calm down, I’ll explain you everything. Since they never completed the Decathlon by disqualification because their pictures were destroyed, Dawn and Jasmine had never technically a last placed picture, while Cody and you managed to keep yours to the end, BUT you never reached the end of it unlike the body casted geek there: he was actually the worst for the jury, but still placed third meanwhile you figured 4th…4th…4th!” The rest of the cast cheers like on Easter, Sky is astonished “This is rigged, ridiculous..I’m born to win not to lose”. Dave hops off the gallery with a pitiful smile “Hey, Sky, I quit for you as the last time”. “Dave?” tears down her face “Really? After all I did... I don’t know what to say…” “Ah, you betcha! NOT THIS TIME,BABY.” “Agrr, Dave, you little insignificant maggot, I curse you… “KICK OF SHAME IN COMING!Skyonara Sky!” Both Dave and Chris duck to avoid the giant boot that flings the olympian in the orbit. It stops raining and a majestic rainbow rises above the whole Enchanted Forest. End of the episode. ''Epilogue'' “What about me, Chris?” Gwen asks bored “I did my job, now call the bald cook with the helicopter and get me back home.” Chris shrugs “Unfortunately the hire of that finished, so there’s only one way you can go home.” A minute later Gwen is seen flying in the sky kicked out as Sky shrieking “Chris, Cody, I’m going to sue you so baaaad!!!” until she becomes just a little blink. “Ah, she loves me” sighs the geek. “Truuuuee.” Later on the evening, after a shower, Cody receives the visit of Fan “Hi, Cody, is there Paintbrush around?” “No, she or he is outside. Why?” Fan opens an album of photos “I just want to show you the photos I picked secretely of her, and have an opinion from an expert, since I’m working on a special gallery for the most curious fans.” Cody takes just a look and outbursts in laughers. Fan does a quizzical weird face, confused. The camera zooms on one of these aforementioned pictures before to cut scene: Paintbrush is wearing a lingerie. ………….. ………….. ………….. Midnight. In the desert landscape of the forest, abandoned in the obstacle course and exposed to the moonlight, the Dark Magic Book emits a mysterious intermittency light. Then an unidentified hand picks it up and shuts the camera off. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:King Flurry Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge